User talk:AgentP
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to A Sal Tuscany Christmas! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 13:57, December 23, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Need help? If anyone needs help with an article, leave a message on my talk page or on my blog. --AgentP 15:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, an article about an episode or song would be welcome. There is plenty from Season 1 to choose from. If you happen to get it done by the 30th, it can go into the next newsletter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 14:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Help needed? Do you still need help with articles? I could even send an article ASAP about the upcoming episodes "Suddenly Suzy" and "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". --AgentP 22:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. --AgentP 22:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU STOLE MY AVATAR! No big deal but I just couldn't resist saying it! Later Hunter 710 no i didn't. I downloaded it from the internet & it was the only P&F picture I had. --AgentP 13:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) phineas and ferb how do you make a quiz page like yours?justin On a blog. AgentP 19:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) New Subjects? How do you start new subjects on your page? For example on your page favorite quotes.Cat 21:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You use the (insert title here) . AgentP 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Teed Off and Future Schlock Just in case you didn't get the message, I didn't create those pages I just added the delete template. Just makin sure.BeatOli 19:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry I just added a section to your talk called sorry, I found out who did it. The user name is 71.49.244.150! AgentP 19:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Omigosh! Thanks! Thank you for fixing my linky thingies! but i need to know something when i upload pictures they never show up! Can you tell me why? They are probably on a separate file or they are duplicates although when you upload the picture you should see the file. I really don't know, I have only uploaded 2 pictures, the rest I go find on the Wiki. AgentP 12:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) what kind of userbox? what kind of Userbox? anyway this is the pic that means me [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 22:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I put it on my user page. You should look! AgentP 23:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Movie Idea I think you should do something where they get caught and it's not a dream. Then all the characters have flashbacks about thier lives before they met Phineas and Ferb. For a new character, use me. Make me look like Phineas' brother. The stripes on my shirt are blue and a shade of brown. BTW, can you possibly try to make a picture of Phineas crying for me? It would be a nice icon for my account here. Send me a message on what tyou think. Thanks. Casimus Prime 22:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) a lot. I have a lot of wii games. also, don't freak out if something is, you know, '''''wrong in Koopa!. I've been having a few sabotage artists coming to my page lately. just revert if anything's been done when you see it. I know right. Why do you think they are doing it? On an unrelated note: My favorite character to use is Bowser because he is so powerful. AgentP 23:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think they're doing it because they're a jerk and a vandal! please revert any of those edits to my page that you come across [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) look at your userpage and see the message at Koopa! I made it to warn users. I've reported the vandal to RRabbit42 and phin68, and you, and a few others. this jerk has gotta be stopped! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) exactly. We should start a project called "Revert vandalism" and each user would get a userpage to guard. If we did this, I call Bowser's! /\ see above /\ that last one was me. AgentP 23:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) You saw the whole story and everything? And thanks! --'Koops is here!' Let's sit down and talk! ' ' Let's blog! Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 i was born on ferb-uary also! but i was born on the 1st and on 1996 haha... anyways, wanna be friends? ^_^ response to Sandynikkicarol why not? Just tell me if you need anything. AgentP 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Carl Karl's name ask bob, he'll tell you that it's Carl Karl. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) HIDDEN LINK I added a hidden link to my page. Can YOU Find it?? --22pandrew 01:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 did i? did i win the userbox too? - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 20:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What userbox. If you are talking about the ultimate Ferb fan, yes. GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 20:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Re: I don't remember the title.... Thanks!! My friend Lilly and I were thinking for a name for our new band before Spring Break. When I made the Random-ness Wiki, I thought up the perfect name: The Randoms!! We are going to preform BUSTED for the talent show!!! Re: Re: I don't remember the title... That is so awesome! GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 20:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! I hope we win....most of teachers that are going to be judges because we are too random, supposedly. To me, there is no such thing as being too random!! Daisy56 20:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Si. No such thing as "too much random". GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 20:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Wiki problems I sometimes see the same kind of problem that you mentioned in the blog. It's usually a temporary glitch with the server for the wiki. Just reload the page or wait a little bit. It will fix itself. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 User:AgentP Put me on your favorite users list because I ship Phineas and Isabella and I also ship Candace and Jeremy. Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 hi 19:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Þ